my slightly messed up life
by crazy and random child
Summary: This story is about lucy's life as a high schooler yet still as a member of fairy tail with the rest of the gang in high school too. so what awaits are favorit blond mage and pink haired dragon slayer? nalu, gruvia, jeza, and gaevy and many others
1. to be countinued

A young blond was walking, no correction, running down the street to get to class on time. As she ran she was being followed by a red head and two blue headed girls just behind her going to the same high school.

"Why is it the same routine every single day? Plus today is the first day of school!" asked one of the bluenets

Because Levy I stay up late doing homework that I forgot to bring on the missions then after I finish I fall asleep then since my clock is broken I wake up late then you guys wait up for me and we have to take off and run like are futures depended on it. The reason why today is because I, Natsu, Erza, and Grey had a long mission and it wore me out. "In Lucy's head: "but that is to be expected out of someone weak" there was a small squeak from Lucy when a pair of arms wrapped them self's around her.

"Natsu get off me now!" Natsu is her boyfriend since there 8th grade year. Behind the lovely couple was three other guys hugging erza, juvia, and levy from behind. The one cuddling into erza is named jellal. He has blue hair and a tattoo around his eye. They have known each other since they were children. Next is the other man with dark blue hair resting head on juvia's sholders.


	2. scheduals

His name is grey. Juvia has had a crush on gray since they met in 6th grade. Finally the man who is spinning levy around is named gajeel. He has piercings along his face and arms. You could say he looks intimidating. Really intimidating. Just remember that if you mess with levy and make her cry he will hunt you down to the ends of the earth just to beat you to a bloody pulp then make you apologize for making her sad. So ya really protective just like the rest of the guys.

As they reach school they realize that they actually had tons of time on their hands.

"Really all that running for nothing?" grumbled the erza. As you can tell she was not too happy about being at school so early when she could have just slept in for one in her teenage life. But then a brilliant idea hit her that could help pass the time. "You all got your school schedule in the mail right?" they all shook their heads yes. "Let's see what classes we have together."

"Great idea erza." Said jellal. Then everyone got out their schedules.

First period no one has a class together

Second natsu and Lucy share a class like jellal and erza, grey and juvia, and gajeel and levy

Third all the girls together and the boys together in separate classes

Fourth Lucy, erza, and gajeel share one. Natsu, grey, and levy in another then that leaves jellal and juvia to share a class

Fifth is lunch

Sixth consists of every one once again separated

Seventh again all boys in one class and all girls in another

They we so shocked how well the schedule worked for them. They quickly dispersed once the warning bell rang for first hour. Each of them not wait to run into each other in their other classes


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy and random girl: Hey lucy want to do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: sure craze. Hope you don't mind me calling you that do you?**

**Crazy and random girl: not at all**

**Lucy: great craze and random girl does not own fairy tale in any way.**

Lucy's P.O.V

Why out of all the classes for 1st period it had to be math. I hate math! **(Not saying anyone should hate math or math lovers.)** Math is by no means my strong suit. But hey what'ch ya going to do? At least I don't have my friend or natsu here to see me fail. I have had my nerves on high alert around him and I don't know why. I know it's stupid and most likely because I'm weak but you never know.

"Hello Ms. Ugly. How are you and your club doing?"

This is Sara. She is the most popular girl in school. She had her eyes on the guys before they fell in love with the girls. Lucy has not told natsu or anyone that she bothers her every day except for the other girls who have similar problems with other girls in the same club.

"Hello to you too. Seems you have not changed one bit have you Sara." Lucy is taking this very well because they have done worse to her and the girls. **(Will be spoken of in later chapters.) **Oh no! Not him anyone but him. And with her in this class it going to be a living heck. Sting. He has picked on her once she started dating natsu to. How is this going to end?

Passing time

"Nice to see you again Lucy" spoke sting.

"Sting." Lucy said as she grabbed her books. "Could you please leave me alone?" Lucy started to walk to the other girls but was grabbed by the hair. You listen here lucy try all you want I'm not going to let you go got that? I will beat you till you can't even lift your head or your spirit. With that he let go but not without giving her a smack on the face and a good hard tug on her hair giving her a headache and a read mark on her face.

"Hey luce why do you have a red mark on your face? It almost looks like a handprint! Did someone slap you? I'm going to kill them."

"Calm down natsu nothing's wrong I just slipped and my book fell on my face." Lucy hoped that he would buy it. He did thank gosh. Lucy started thinking about what sting said and started to get scared but hid it throughout the day. She and the girls are going to her house to talk about it because they did not buy it and lucy wanted to tell them bad.

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you that the chapters should get longer as I continue on. Thanks for reading and review. ^^**


End file.
